Stand in the Rain
by Katsumi of Doom
Summary: Los sentimientos de Deidara desde que perdió a su Danna. One-Shot. Regalo para LuciaUchiha.


Son las 11:54 p.m. –bosteza- Pero terminé este, y como es un regalo, tenía que subirlo.

Es un regalo para **LuciaUchiha.** Escuché esta canción, empecé a escribir y te quise dedicar este (:

Mientras lean, les recomiendo que escuchen: Stand in the Rain – Superchick

* * *

.

.

**~ Stand In The Rain ~**

.

.

Hoy no ha sido un día muy bueno.

Pensé que todo estaría solucionado. Sasori no danna y yo logramos conseguir al Kazekage y los llevamos a la guarida. Costo de la gracia: un brazo.

Luego, vinieron los de Konoha y tuve que dejar a mi danna en la cueva con una vieja y una kunoichi. Yo me llevé al Shukaku.

El jinchurikii y Hatake me siguieron hasta un bosque cerca de la cueva.

No quiero recordar lo siguiente. No fue bueno, no me gustó y no es muy importante. Es decir, perdí el otro brazo, ¿y qué? Danna le puede decir a Kakuzu que lo cosa de nuevo.

Estoy adolorido. Me duele todo. No todos los días te sacan los dos brazos, ¿no? Quiero llegar rápido. Quiero ver a Danna. De seguro él ya terminó con esa vieja y la chica.

Comienzo a caminar dentro de la cueva. Todo esta oscuro, y en un interminable silencio. Espero no tropezarme con los cadáveres de ellas. Sería algo patético caer, sin tener brazos con los cuales detener mi caída. Aunque quizá Danna podría hacerlo. Sonrío. A pesar de no tener dos brazos actualmente, la imagen de él siempre me arranca una sonrisa. ¿Qué? Amo a mi danna. Lo amo como nunca amé a nadie (ni siquiera estoy seguro que amé alguna vez). Lo amo más que a mi vida. Amo su cabello rojizo, sus ojos caramelos, sus labios, más que todo cuando una sonrisa se dibuja en ellos.

Suspiro. Estos no parecen los pensamientos de un asesino, sin embargo, lo son.

Sigo avanzando y veo a Hiruko al fondo, abierto. Me acerco más, esperando encontrar a mi Danna, sin embargo, no veo nada. ¿Dónde está Danna? Quizá ya se fue a la guarida a descansar. Sin embargo, es extraño.

Siento algo raro en mi pecho. Tengo un mal presentimiento…

¿Desde cuándo me guío por presentimientos tontos?

Bueno, si Danna no está aquí quizá pueda ir a buscarlo en…

Detengo bruscamente mis pensamientos al voltear a la izquierda. Hay… tres cuerpos. No, no son cuerpos. Son… marionetas. Dos son oscuras, y la otra, muy pálida. La del medio tiene sangre en el medio. Las otras la están cruzando con espadas. ¿Qué…?

No.

No, por favor.

Me acerco aún más y puedo distinguir con más nitidez los colores. Las marionetas de los lados tienen la cabellera oscura. La del medio… Ahogo un grito. Tiene la cabellera roja, con el rostro en el suelo.

No.

No puedes ser él…

¡No, por favor!

Mi cuerpo comienza a temblar mucho. Con el miedo al máximo nivel me agacho frente a las marionetas. Quiero levantarle la cabeza peor no puedo, no tengo brazos. Pero necesito comprobar que es él. Pongo mi rostro al nivel del suelo y miro el rostro de la marioneta pelirroja.

Me quedo sin habla. Es mi danna. ¡Es mi danna!

— Danna… ¡Danna, responde! – él sigue sin moverse, con sus ojos caramelo mirando a la nada, con una expresión vacía… De repente, una fuerza me invade y logro sacar las espadas que atraviesan su pálido cuerpo tan sólo con mi boca. Lo volteo con mi pie completamente. Me pongo de rodillas y acerco mi rostro al suyo. – Danna… - vuelvo a susurrar, sin embargo, él sigue sin moverse, sin mirarme, sin hablarme…

Sigue muerto…

Rozo mis labios contra su piel pálida. Está fría. Sigo rozando su rostro y llego a sus labios. Le doy un suave beso, pero esta vez, él no responde.

Me alejo de él uno metros y pego mi espalda a una de las paredes. Me dejo caer al suelo. Quiero llorar, quiero demostrar todo lo que siento. Quiero llorar hasta que mis lágrimas se sequen, quiero gritar y hacer un escándalo, quiero volver… volver a ver a mi danna vivo… Sin embargo, sé que si una lágrima llega a salir de mis ojos… no pararé de llorar. Tengo que ser fuerte. Tengo que controlarme. Debo ser fuerte… por Sasori, por él. Debo de ser fuerte…

Siento que mi vida se está desmoronando a cada segundo que pasa. Sin Danna…. Sin él no sé que será de mi vida.

Quizá sólo deba seguir con mi vida. Sin Danna.

Aunque sé que será difícil.

···

Este imbécil pelea mejor de lo que pensé. Nunca se me ocurrió que tendría que usar todas las bocas de mi pecho contra un muchacho de dieciséis. ¡Malditos sean todos los Uchihas!

Tenía que usar su última arma. Tenía que liquidar a ese Uchiha. Aunque si eso no funcionaba… Él tenía pensado usar esa última arma con Itachi, pero al parecer esta situación lo ameritaba. Preparé la bomba con la boca de mi pecho.

Esto tenía que funcionar…

Íbamos a morir los dos, pero no importaba.

Esos ojos… ¡Esos malditos ojos que no comprendían mi arte! ¡Malditos ojos! ¡Maldito Sharingan!

¡Tenía que matarlo y no había otra manera que con esta bomba! ¡Ella aniquilaría todo a 10 Km. a la redonda!

"_Voy contigo Danna. Espérame."_

Mi arte es un bang…

**¡KATSU!**

* * *

Me puse a pensar qué difícil ha sido la vida de Deidara. Nunca apreciaron su arte, y sin embargo murió por su causa. Y es por esa razón que –música de suspenso- **se convirtió en mi personaje favorito**!!! Yay!! :3 Probablemente **Yamako-chan** me matará por dejar el Itachismo atrás T-T Sin embargo, me sigue gustando Itachi –asiente-

Esto también es un llamado de atención a todos los escritores del SasoDei. Miren, Deidara es HOMBRE. Le sacaron los dos brazos. ¿Lloró? ¡No! Así que más les vale no volverle a poner un puto vestido a Deidara, o ponerlo de sirvienta, ¿ok? Últimamente el SasoDei ya no es tan querido justo por eso. Queremos ver a Sasori y a Deidara juntos, pero como hombres. ¿ok?

Oh, esto también es para odiar a Kishimoto por haber hecho que Sasuke "mágicamente" se hubiera salvado de una bomba tan bien elaborada ¬¬

Gracias ^^

**Reviews, porfa!**

**Vamos, yo sé que quieren apretar ese botón!**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
